KDIM
This article is in no relation to KDIM 88.1 FM in Coweta, Oklahoma. KDIM is an Independent station that is served in the Amarillo, TX area. It broadcasts on Channel 18. Syndicated programming on KDIM includes: The Honeymooners, NewsRadio, Married With Children, Stargate SG-1, and America's Most Wanted among others. KDIM is also rebroadcasted on translators throughout the Texas and Oklahoma Panhandles and Eastern New Mexico. KDIM became an Independent station on May 10, 2015. KDIM also broadcasts cartoons on weekday afternoons and on Saturday mornings, but all of the cartoons aired on KDIM are educational cartoons produced between the 1960s and the 1990s due to the FCC's mandated Children's Television rule. Station History KDIM signed on on December 3rd, 1978 as an independent station. KDIM's schedule is filled with movies, dramas, westerns, cartoons, sitcoms, and a half-hour newscast. It was originally owned by Ray Moran. Moran sold the station to Detroit, Michigan businessman Ralph Wilson in 1984. In October 1986, the station became a charter Fox affiliate. Wilson sold the station to Epic Broadcasting of Wichita Falls in 1991. Epic Broadcasting sold KDIM to the Wicks Broadcast Group in 1995. KDIM was acquired by then owner Mission Broadcasting from Wicks Broadcast Group in 1999. Mission Broadcasting sold KDIM to Fox Television Stations in 2001 and made the station a Fox owned-and-operated station. KDIM remained as a FOX affiliate for nearly 30 years until 2015 when the fictional television station realignment occurred thus causing KDIM to give up the FOX affiliate to then ABC affiliate KVDU. KDIM then switched over to the CBS affiliation for 5 months despite having KGFD as a CBS affiliate for Amarillo, Texas. In May, KDIM switched affiliations again this time back to an Independent. On July 20, 2016, CBS Television Stations sold KDIM along with KGFD and KWTI to Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation. In 2019, ViacomCBS announced that it will buy back KDIM along with sister stations KGFD and KWTI. Berfield/Willis will continue to own MundoDBC affiliate KGFZ and YesNet affiliate KAMF. Digital Television Programming Schedules Programming Schedule Programming Schedule from May 1999 Programming Schedule from 1990-1991 Programming Schedule from 2001-2002 Programming Schedule from Spring 1994 Programming Schedule from April 14-20, 1996 Website History *www.kdimtv.com (1996-2000) *www.kdim.com (2000-2007; 2015-present) *www.myfoxamarillo.com (2007-2015) Logos KDIM 1978.png|KDIM logo from 1978-1981 KDIM 1981.png|KDIM logo from 1981-1985 KDIM 1985-1987.png|KDIM logo from 1985-1986 KDIM 1986.png|KDIM logo from 1986-1987 KDIM1987.png|KDIM logo from 1987-1990 KDIM1990.png|KDIM logo from 1990-1993 KDIM 1993.png|KDIM logo from 1993-1996 KDIM 1996.png|KDIM logo from 1996-1999 KDIM 1999 logo.png|KDIM logo from 1999-2003 KDIM.png|KDIM logo from 2003-2007 KDIM variation.png|KDIM logo from 2007-2015 KDIM 2015.png|KDIM logo from January 1-May 10, 2015 KDIM 2015 2.png|KDIM logo from May 10, 2015-May 8, 2017 Other Pictures Mama'sfamily.png|KDIM station promo for "Mama's Family" (1986) KDIM ID 1986.png File:KDIM station ID (October 29, 1986 MOCK) KDIM station ID bumper 1987 (revised).png|KDIM station ID bug from 1987 taken from 21 Jump Street KDIM station ID bumper 1991.png|KDIM station ID bug from 1991 taken from Married...with Children glitchr_1487110087000.jpg|KDIM testcard from 1991 Winterweatheradvisory1993.png|A February 1993 screencap from Growing Pains when a Winter Weather Advisory pops up on the screen Fox18 feature presentation.png|KDIM's "Fox 18 Feature Presentation" from May 1993 KDIM ID bumper 1995.png|KDIM In-Station ID from 1994 taken from Living Single KDIM ID bumper 1994.png|KDIM station ID bug from 1994 taken from The X-Files KDIM ID 1994.png File:KDIM station ID (February 25, 1994 RARE) KDIMFOX18 Local ID2.png|KDIM promo from 1999-2000 Fox18amarillo2002.png|A May 27, 2002 capture from "Sister, Sister" when a Severe Thunderstorm Warning pops up on the screen Kdim2002sistersister.png|KDIM 2002 "Sister, Sister" promo. Fox18bumper.png|KDIM station ID bumper from 2004 Graceunderfirekdim2006bumper.png|KDIM promo for Grace Under Fire from 2006 Turn to Fox 18 Lyrics (From 1987) Each Day's a New Start when you turn to Fox 18 Old Friends & New Ones are waiting on Fox 18 See what we're showing, cause it's worth knowing, You've Got a Friend Turn to Fox 18 Exciting Moments and Comedy fits your style Great Sports and Game Shows, we're gonna make you smile Deep here in Texas, you know that you can count on a friend Turn to Fox 18 Great days and great nights are waiting on Fox 18 Excitement and adventure are waiting on Fox 18 Take pride and take heart, cause here's the best part In everything we do, we're entertaining you Deep here in Texas, Turn to KDIM-TV, Fox 18! Don't Let Fox 18 Weekends Pass You By Lyrics (From 1987-1988) Don't Let Fox 18 Weekends Pass You By We've got the shows you wanna see The best of the 20th century (oh yeah!) Don't Let Fox 18 Weekends Pass You By Fox 18, This is the Year Lyrics (From 1988-1990) This is the Year for Fox 18 '' ''There's no mistake about it This is the Year you want to watch You'll love it tonight for all to see The best of the 20th century This is the Year for Fox 18 This is the Year Fox 18 It's all here KDIM This is the Year Fox 18 It's all here This is the Year Fox 18! It's on Fox 18 Lyrics (From 1990-1992) If you like the change, that can be arranged Shout it out, Fox 18! No matter what you do, it's a whole new attitude Shout it out, Fox 18! Fox is gonna make you up And it's gonna make you happy! Fox is gonna shake you up And it's gonna make you see, believe it to me! It's on Fox! Yeah! '' ''Fox 18! No one has does what we do! It's on Fox! Yeah! KDIM Drop what you're doing, It's on Fox for you! Fox 18 is Kickin' It Lyrics (From 1994-1995) Fox 18 is Kickin' It! '' ''It's a whole new ballgame What you're watching will never be the same Fox 18 is Kickin' It! We have your news, sports and weather Amarillo! KDIM-TV Fox 18 is Kickin' It! Oh yeah Fox 18 is Kickin' It! News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *''TV-18 News (1978-1981) *''News 18/Amarillo in Review ''(1981-1986) *''Fox 18 News ''(1986-2015) *''CBS 18 News ''(January 1-May 10, 2015) *''The 18 News ''(May 11, 2015-2017) *''KDIM News ''(2017-present) Current On-Air Staff (year joined in parentheses) Joe McPherson - News Director *Robb Barron - anchor; weekday mornings (1995) *Kelly Kraft - anchor; weekday mornings (2004) *Greg Wichita - anchor; weeknights at 5:30, 6:30 and 9 (2019) *Virgina Buler - anchor; weeknights at 5:30, 6:30 and 9 (1996) *John Wichman - anchor; weekend mornings (2019) *Krista Elmona - anchor; weekend mornings (2019) *James Frewer - anchor; weekend evenings (2000) *Kendra Benson - anchor; weekend evenings (2005) KDIM Storm Watchers *Cole Everett - meteorologist; weekday mornings (1999) *Tyler Girton - chief meteorologist (AMS/CBM Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5:30, 6:30 and 9 (2020) *Jeff Holland - meteorologist; weekend mornings (2019) *Eleanor Haynes - meteorologist; weekend evenings (2011) KDIM Sports Team *Ken Takaru - sports director; weeknights at 5:30, 6:30 and 9 (2019) *Ben Tyson - sports reporter; weekend evenings (1994) Current On-Air Reporters *Susie Garett - general assignment reporter (1993) *Linda O'Dell - general assignment reporter (2003) *Melody Orlando - general assignment reporter (2020) *John D. Welsh - general assignment reporter (1992) Former On-Air Staff *Charles "Red" Domley - general assignment reporter (1981–2011; now at WOKR) *Neal Richards - weekend meteorologist; (1986–1991; now deceased) *Faith Dodson - general assignment reporter; (2006–2012; now at WSBB) *Sandra Duncan - general assignment reporter; (2001–2004; now at WDAG) *Chip Edelstein - sports reporter (1989–1994) *Laura Halloway - general assignment reporter (2000–2010; now at KELY) *Vincent Harrison - general assignment reporter (2003–2005; now at WIZC) *Nick Ulrich - sports reporter (2011–2014; now at KZZM) *Todd Starrs - anchor; (1991–1997; now at KTAG) *Kevin Ruthersford - anchor; (1993–1999; now at KDSI) *Adrienne Freeman - general assignment reporter (2013–2015; now at KSIX) *Augusta Rose - reporter (2000–2006; then KODE in Odessa/Midland, now chief meteorologist at KANX-TV) *Andy Coleman - reporter (2010–2016; now at WBJD in Orlando, Florida) *Memphis Brown - meteorologist (1991–2011; now at WFBS) *Bob Loblow - sports director (1982-2019; now retired) *Matt Wolf - anchor (1985-2019; now retired) *John-Paul Long - meteorologist (1987-2020; now retired) *Tedd Newgen - general assignment reporter (1988-2020; now retired) Station Slogans *''TV-18, Look at the Stars! ''(1978–1981) *''Amarillo's Independent ''(1981–1984) *''TV-18, Watch What We're Doing Now! ''(1984–1986) *''Fox 18, Your Great Entertainer ''(1986–1992) *''Turn to Fox 18! ''(1987) *''Don't Let Fox 18 Weekends Pass You By ''(1987–1988; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *''Fox 18, This is the Year ''(1988–1990; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *''It's on Fox 18 ''(1990–1992; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *''You're On With Fox 18 ''(1992–1995) *''Everybody Knows It's on Fox 18 ''(1992–1993; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *''Fox 18: You're Watching It ''(1993–1994; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *''It Could Only Happen on Fox 18 ''(1994; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *''Fox 18 is Kickin' It ''(1994–1995; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *''We're Your Primetime News Leader ''(1995–2002) *''Fox 18, Cool Like Us ''(1995–1996; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *''Non-Stop Fox 18/Fox 18, 18 Years ''(1996–1997; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *''Just One Fox 18 ''(1997–2000; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *''If It's Really Special, It's on Fox 18 ''(1999–2002; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *''The High Plains' Most Trusted News Team ''(2002–2007) *''Your Number 1 Fox Affiliate in the Texas Panhandle ''(ca. 2004) *''Fox 18 Now ''(2002–2005; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *''Fox 18 is Be There (2005–2006; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *''The Most Powerful Name in Local News ''(2007–2015) *''So Fox 18 ''(2008–2015; localized version of Fox ad campaign; this was the last slogan before switching to CBS in 2015) *''Only CBS 18, Only CBS ''(2015; localized version of CBS ad campaign; short slogan before switching to Independent status) *''TV for You! ''(2015–present) *''Coverage You Can Count On ''(2015–present) Station ID History *"Amarillo's Choice for Independence, KDIM TV-18." (1978–1981) *"TV-18 is KDIM Amarillo. Your Choice for Quality Entertainment." (1981–1986) *"Amarillo's FOX affiliate is KDIM-TV Fox 18." (1986–1990) *"This is Fox 18. KDIM-TV in Amarillo." (1986–1990; alternate) *"You're Watching KDIM Fox 18 Amarillo, Texas." (1990–1993) *"This is KDIM Fox 18 Amarillo." (1993–1998) *"Fox 18 is KDIM in Amarillo. Home of the area's best 9 o'clock news." (1993–1998; alternate) *"This is KDIM Fox 18 Amarillo, We're Your Primetime News Leader." (1998–2002) *"Fox 18 is Your Number 1 Fox Affiliate in the Texas Panhandle." (2002–2006) *"You're Watching Fox 18, Your News and Weather Authority." (2006–2007) *"This is Fox 18, The Most Powerful Name in Local News." (2007–2015) *"This is CBS 18. KDIM-TV Amarillo, Texas." (January–May 2015) *"This is The 18. KDIM Amarillo." (May 2015–2017) *"You're Watching The 18. KDIM-TV Amarillo. A Berfield/Willis station." (2017) *"You're Watching KDIM. A Berfield/Willis station." (2017–present) News Themes *KDIM 1978 News Theme (1978–1983) *KDIM 1983 News Theme (1983–1990) *FOX O&O News Package - VTS Productions (1990–1993) *The Great News Package - Gari Media Group (1993–1996) *FOX News Service - Score Productions (1996–2002) *Overture - Stephen Arnold Music (2002–2007) *FOX Affiliate News Theme - OSI Music (2007–2015) *The CBS Enforcer Music Collection - Gari Media Group (2015–2017; shared with KGFD-TV and KTTB) *Aerial - Stephen Arnold Music (2017–present) Voiceover History *Live from KDIM-TV, This is TV-18 News. (1978–1981) *Live from KDIM-TV, This is News 18. (1981–1986) *Live from KDIM-TV, This is Your Amarillo in Review. (1981–1986; updates) *Live from the Fox 18 Studios in Amarillo, This is Fox 18 News at 9. (1986–1995) *From KDIM-TV in Amarillo, This is Fox 18 News at 9. (1995–2000) *From KDIM-TV in Amarillo, This is Fox 18 News Breakfast. (1995–2000; morning news) *From Your Primetime News Leader, This is Fox 18 News at 9. (2000–2002) *From Your Most Trusted News Team, This is Fox 18 News at 9. (2002–2007) *From The Most Powerful Name in Local News, This is Fox 18 News at 9. (2007–2015) *From CBS 18 in Amarillo, This is CBS 18 News at 10. (January–May 2015) *From The 18 in Amarillo, This is The 18 News at 9. (May 2015–2017) *From KDIM The 18, This is KDIM News at 9. (2017) *From the CBS 11 Newsroom, This is KDIM News at 9. Coverage You Can Count On. (2017–present) Category:Amarillo Category:Texas Category:Independent Stations Category:Independent stations Category:Channel 18 Category:Former Fox network affiliates Category:Former Fox affiliates Category:Former CBS affiliates Category:Former CBS affiliated stations Category:Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation Category:Television channels and stations established in 1978